1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preventing or retarding the development of frost on grass or leafy plant surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of plant or grass freeze due to overnight frost is well known to the home gardener, the citrus and the golf industries. Frost can occur during the spring, fall and winter months at temperatures below about 38.degree. F. as a consequence of a combination of ambient temperature and the evaporative cooling effect of condensed moisture (dew) which may collect on the grass and plants during the evening or early morning hours. With respect to the golf industry, such frosts cause delays in tee times at golf courses at the start of the day because walking on frozen greens may fracture the grass blades and may ultimately leave brown patches on the grass. The grass is not killed off at the root but does suffer damage that affects the aesthetics of the golfing green and can weaken the grass plant, thus making it more vulnerable to other diseases. In addition, the putting characteristics of a frozen green are obviously different than those of a non-frozen green.
Clearly, delays in tee times while waiting for the grass to thaw can have a significant negative impact on golf course revenues.
Ice release or anti-icing compositions have been disclosed in the prior art to facilitate the removal of frost or ice from various surfaces or structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,356 discloses an ice-release composition adapted to be sprayed on ice or frost-laden horizontal surfaces such as auto windshields, which facilitates the removal of accumulated frost or ice. These compositions comprise an aqueous-based mixture of an alkylene glycol, a crosslinked acrylic polymer used as a gelling agent, a neutralizing base and a C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkanol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,688 discloses similar gelled compositions which are pumped into conduits to either prevent ice formation within the conduit or to dissolve ice already formed within the conduit.
Other analogous formulations used as aircraft de-icers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,389, 4,698,172, 4,954,279, 5,118,435 and 5,273,673.
However, this prior art does not address the problem of frost build-up on grass or plant surfaces or techniques for the prevention of or removal of frost with respect to such surfaces.